Piggyback Ucchi Piggyback Emitsun
by MKR062320
Summary: KotoHonoMaki Niconama episode 22's punishment game has Kotori piggybacking Honoka home…so Pile suggests that Ucchi piggybacks Emitsun! Lots of piggyback :D (Emitsun x Ucchi)


**Author Notes**

 **You know how KotoHonoMaki Niconama episode 22's punishment game inspires a whole lot of KotoHono? I am inspired to write EmixUcchi instead~ ;D**

* * *

After the NicoNama, Emitsun, Ucchi and Pile decided to go have dinner together so they went to a close by sushi restaurant where they ate, drank and laughed about the hilarious parts during today's niconama – namely Ucchi's punishment game.

"Emitsun even pretended to be a guy character with her ikemen voice, yet you went 'Honoka-chan'! That got everyone laughing." Pile shakes her head as she chuckles at the memory yet again.

Ucchi drinks a sip of water before pouting at Pile. "Well, I couldn't think of a situation with a boy at that point of time… The moment Emitsun volunteered I could only image her, so I went with Honoka-chan!"

Emitsun laughs and takes an ebi-sushi to eat. Ucchi directs her pout at her girlfriend for laughing at her. Emitsun raises both eyebrows before taking a salmon-sushi for Ucchi. "Here…" Emitsun swallows. "Stop pouting and just eat. It was fun as Honoka and Kotori going home together just now~"

Ucchi accepts the sushi and was going to let it go but Pile comments again. "Why don't Ucchi try to piggyback Emitsun home later? Or the other way round. It'll be hilarious."

Emitsun waves her hand to put away the idea. "No way, no way, no way. That'll be so embarrassing!"

Ucchi picked up her glass of water and drank with a thoughtful look. Emitsun crosses her fingers and hopes her girlfriend wasn't going to suggest Pile's idea again.

.

.

Exiting the restaurant, Ucchi stops one step below, blocking Emitsun from going down. "Er… Ucchi?"

"I'll piggyback you." Ucchi says, encouraging Emitsun to climb on her back.

Pile laughs and Emitsun hesitates. "Ucchi…Think twice please?"

"Ucchi probably wants to feel your front on her back-"

"Pile-sama!" Ucchi shouts for Pile to not expose her intentions. Pile covers her mouth with both hands, giggling as she stepped to the side still eager to see how Ucchi carries Emitsun on her back.

Emitsun heard whatever Pile said already however, so she just chuckles nervously and knows she can't help but comply now that she knows what her girlfriend wants. "Are you ready?"

Ucchi nods. "Ever-ready."

Emitsun breathes through her nose in determination and climbs onto Ucchi's back, arms going around her girlfriend's neck, and lifts her legs off the ground.

Ucchi lowers for a bit with the added weight on her back before lifting up and taking a tentative step in front. "Uuu…mmm…"

"If you can't-"

"I can." Ucchi insists and takes another step; Ucchi's face was partly red from exerting strength and partly red from the sensation she desired on her back.

Pile took out her phone already and was snapping pictures and now recording a video, not that Ucchi and Emitsun noticed.

"You can try going to the bus stop…But if you can't-"

"Stop worrying…Emitsun…" Ucchi huffs and holds Emitsun's thighs tighter so that she won't drop her girlfriend.

Emitsun tries to relax. "Alright. I trust you, you know that right? I just prefer to pamper you instead of the other way around."

Ucchi's blush deepens as Emitsun speaks into her ears in such an adoring and concern-filled tone. "Mmph…"

* * *

Later back in Ucchi's house, Emitsun exits the bathroom in a borrowed set of shirt and shorts from Ucchi. "The bath is open, Ucchi~"

Ucchi takes a moment to appreciate her girlfriend in her shirt and shorts, loving how it hugs Emitsun's figure before nodding and hurrying to the bathroom so that Emitsun doesn't question her staring and reddened cheeks to her ears.

It takes about half an hour before Emitsun feels a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind the couch. Emitsun chuckles. "Took you long enough~"

"Missed me?" Ucchi teases while taking a whiff of Emitsun's scent which is of her shampoo so that makes Ucchi grin giddily.

Emitsun chuckles heartily and turns around to meet eyes with Ucchi. "I sure did~"

Ucchi smiles sweetly as she gazes into her girlfriend's eyes and they just stare for a moment.

"Hey, want me to piggyback you?" Emitsun suggests.

Ucchi beams and hurries around the couch and to where Emitsun is, pulling Emitsun up. "Yes, please~"

Emitsun smiles broadly and turns around, she have yet to say 'Okay' and Ucchi just hops on. Thankfully, Emitsun doesn't stumble and was strong so she held Ucchi securely on her back. "Warning next time?"

Ucchi laughs happily and leans closer. "I trust that you won't drop me~"

Emitsun chuckles and starts walking to a more open space in the living room, thinking maybe she could bring Ucchi to her room.

"You're not even panting… How strong are you?" Ucchi complains and plays with Emitsun's hair.

Emitsun smiles. "It's because Ucchi is light."

Ucchi blushes at the compliment and notes to herself that she'll reward Emitsun with a peck on the cheek later.

Emitsun walked a few rounds around the sofas before letting her playful side out. She starts moving her feet on the floor like how a dinosaur preparing to charge would, and ignored Ucchi's questions as she shouts, "Vrooohhhh~!" And runs with Ucchi on her back screaming in surprise and glee.

Ucchi makes Emitsun put her down on the bed and they both let out unbridled laughs till tears were at the corner of their eyes and their stomach hurt. "Mou… Emitsun~!"

Emitsun laughs and gave Ucchi that adorable, silly smile. Ucchi can't help but feel so happy and loved and smiley that Emitsun was here with her and so capable of making her be herself.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Emitsun is strong~ We all knew that. Ucchi can be quite strong too in my opinion, though strong in a normal sense, as you can see her panting! XD hahas. While Emitsun can talk and laugh and run with Ucchi on her back! XD**

 **I also love how Ucchi is comfortable with Emitsun~ =w=**

 **Comment away darlings~ I hope you love more EmixUcchi! XD hehehe~**


End file.
